The field of the present invention is seats for motorcycles.
Motorcycles of a size to accommodate the operator and a passenger often include either an extended single seat or two seats arranged in tandem. Such arrangements have proven to be highly satisfactory but do not provide for any adjustment to accommodate the size of the operator. Because of the great disparity in sizes between individuals who operate motorcycles, seat adjustment would be beneficial, particularly for the comfort of the operator.